What Have You Done?
by Okami No Yume
Summary: Takes place around “Crossroads of Destiny.” Zuko and Katara’s thoughts of each other. Songfic to Within Temptation’s “What Have You Done?” Rated T for slight swearing. One-shot. Formatting issues now FIXED.


**What Have You Done?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon. Nor do I own the lyrics. They belong to Sharon Den Adel, who is the lead singer of Within Temptation.

Lyrics are **bold **and _italicized_.

Flashbacks are _italicized._

* * *

As they made their desperate escape from Ba Sing Se, Katara fought back tears as she held the injured Avatar close. She bended the water that she'd received from the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water tribe and made a healing glove, and placed it over Aang's back where Azula had struck him. She held her breath, praying to the spirits that it would work. As the healing water seeped into his body, she held him close, feeling her heart constrict painfully in her chest. To her immense relief, Aang opened his eyes, and she smiled, her tears turning into ones of joy. Thank Tui and La, he was alive.

_  
__**Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love**_

Now that Aang's survival was certain, her thoughts turned to Zuko, and she felt the hurt and anger rise within her. Just when she thought she could glimpse a hint of good within him, perhaps believe she could trust him, he'd viciously betrayed them.

Betrayed her.

_**What have you done now?!**_

_Why? _She wondered. _Why Zuko? Why did you do it? _She fervently wished she could ask him. Memories of their duel echoed within her head.

"_I thought you'd changed!" She said as she fought to keep the anguish out of her voice as she'd flung a water whip at him, and he'd countered with his own fire whip._

"_I have changed."_

_**I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now**_

He was right. He had. But, it hadn't been for the better. He was the same warped monster as always, only even more twisted than she'd originally thought. She found herself pitying Iroh for deluding himself into thinking there were ANY redeemable qualities in Zuko. He was just like his father, and no better than his ruthless, power-hungry sister. In fact, he was even worse than either of them. Fresh tears threatened to fall and she fiercely wiped them away, her shoulders shaking.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Asked Sokka, looking back at her in concern.

"Nothing," she said curtly, her voice hard.

Nothing, except that she could feel her heart was breaking.

* * *

Zuko couldn't stop thinking about her. Those sapphire eyes blazing with fury in the heat of battle, her graceful motions as she commanded water like a true master. She'd been a worthy opponent indeed. She was…beautiful.

**_I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?_**

The girl had intrigued him from the beginning. He couldn't fathom why. Maybe it was her spirit. Maybe it was the way she never backed down. Maybe it was because, for a lowly peasant, she was an impressive fighter.

Or perhaps…it was her extraordinary eyes.

They haunted him.

_**What have you done now?!**_

He remembered the brief flicker of pain that he'd glimpsed in those cerulean orbs just before they'd battled. The confusion, the unspoken question they conveyed.

_Why? How could you? Why are you doing this?_

**_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh_**_  
_**_Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_**

_Because Azula was giving me back my honor._ He answered silently. _Because then I'd finally have Father's love and respect, because then I'd be allowed to go home…and I'd be a prince once again. Because my people would then accept me, and be proud to call me their prince, and future ruler._

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!**_

And yet, in spite of everything, he couldn't assuage his guilt.

_Guilt? Where had that come from?_

He had nothing to feel guilty about. He'd done the right thing. He had what he'd wanted all along.

And yet…his conscience still weighed heavily on him.

_**Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now,  
What have you done?**_

She'd shown him kindness, compassion. He, who was her greatest enemy. He, who deserved her care and concern the _least._

Their conversation in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se echoed in his mind, and he remembered every word, every detail.

_**What have you done now?!**_

_"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches." Her tone had been bitter, accusing._

_He simply turned away from her._

_She continued with her tirade. "You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."_

_He'd inwardly flinched at that. The words stung._

_"You don't know what you're talking about," he countered, but without his usual rancor._

_However, his words only enraged her further. "I don't! How DARE you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally!"_

_She turned away from him and dropped into a crouch, he saw her shoulders shaking. She was crying. He was taken aback; he'd never seen her so vulnerable, and it stuck a chord within him. He felt a sudden longing to hold her close, to take her tears away._

_"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."_

_As she began to weep, he turned to her, a mixture of sorrow and pity in his gaze. He'd never seen her so vulnerable, and was unexpectedly moved by her confession._

_"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common**." **He said softly. _

**_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_**

_They'd sat in silence for awhile._

_Looking at the young water tribe girl, he could see the guilt written in her face as she sat and stared at her feet, unable to look at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before." _

_He was taken aback by the apology. "It doesn't matter," he'd said quickly, but he appreciated it. _

_"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." _

_Of course she did. "My face. I see." He'd turned away in shame, placing a hand over his left eye. Who better to imagine an enemy than one who was as disfigured as he? After all, he was nothing more than a monster in her eyes, wasn't he?_

_Realizing her poor choice or words, her eyes widened slightly. "No, no, that's not what I meant," she amended._

_"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." _

_"Maybe you could be free of it."_

_He felt a glimmer of hope rise within him as he looked at her. Was she serious? Could she truly heal him? Free him from eternally carrying the brand of the dishonored outcast? Was it possible?_

_" What?" He'd asked, incredulous. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He was naturally suspicious of her proposal._

_" I have healing abilities." _

_"It's a scar. It can't be healed." His tone was dubious._

_However, his curiosity had been piqued when she pulled a small vial out from under her tunic and held up a small blue vial hanging on a cord around her neck. It had a crescent moon and a star as the stopper. Zuko interest was piqued._

_"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole," she explained. " It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important." She'd approached him hesitantly, then, "I don't know if it would work, but…"_

_Zuko had regarded her for a moment, holding her gaze: turbulent amber orbs meeting comforting sapphire ones. He almost felt he could fall into them…_

_Giving silent assent, he'd closed his eyes as he felt her warm hand on his left eye, gently touching the sensitive scar tissue. He'd suppressed a shiver._

However, the moment had been broken between them when the Avatar and Uncle Iroh had busted in.

Even now, the memory of her brief touch still lingered on his skin, like a whispered promise.

**_What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done now, what have you done?..._**

* * *

That night, at the temple, as Katara and Sokka tended to Aang's wounds and took turns keeping watch over him, Katara fought with everything she had to keep it together, and not fall apart, even though she wanted to collapse from grief and sheer exhaustion.

_Zuko, you bastard! Traitor! Damn you! I trust you, and you turn against me!_

She cursed his name repeatedly in her mind. She practiced her waterbending with more ferocity and drive than ever before, spurred by her anger, and every time she struck a target, she pretended it was _him_.

Silently, she vowed revenge. She'd take him down, along with the rest of the Fire Nation.

_**I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends**_

And, she'd never make the mistake of trusting him ever again. What he'd done was unforgivable.

When she struck him down, it would be without mercy.

* * *

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you**_

Zuko shoved all thoughts of the young water tribe peasant from his mind. What was done, was done. There was no turning back, no time for regrets. He had other things to focus on. He'd had his honor and title restored. That was enough. He'd fought hard to earn his father's favor. He'd do everything he could to stay in the Fire Lord's good graces.

That was all that mattered now. Not uncle, not the Avatar, and definitely not _her_.

Or at least, that's what he tried to tell himself. He could not quiet the misgivings that tugged at his mind.

It was no matter. He'd made his choice. He wouldn't look back. He wouldn't live in the past. He would only dwell on what was, and not what could have been. There was only now.

**_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_**

He was not certain what the future held, but one thing was certain: the lines in the sand had been drawn.

When he and the Water tribe peasant again, inevitably met, it would be as enemies.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed that. I know, more than a bit angsty, but I love angst. I heard this song, and it just SCREAMED Zuko and Katara. The visual was so strong I could actually picture them singing this to each other in a duet. XD

Sooo…reviews anyone? Please?


End file.
